


Salt and Burn Short: Pre-Killing Floor

by BabysNotaProp (SuzetteB)



Series: Killing Floor Short Stories [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Gen, In-Universe Supernatural Fanfiction, No Sex, No Smut, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Saving People Hunting Things, family business, ghost - Freeform, ghost hunt - Freeform, hunting things, killing floor, pre-killing floor, saving people, spn fanfic, vengeful spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzetteB/pseuds/BabysNotaProp
Summary: This hunt takes place before the events of Killing Floor. I wanted to give my audience more hunter!Reader stories to give more depth to the character's abilities and personality, so here it goes. Enjoy this short story!





	Salt and Burn Short: Pre-Killing Floor

“I could use some backup in here!” you screamed into the phone before tossing it away. You were many things, but too prideful to ask for help was not one of them. Dean stumbled into the dark, ghost-infested parlor, salt rounds blazing into screeching apparitions.

“We’re trying to help you out, dumbasses!” you yelled as you swung an iron fireplace poker. “What’s taking Sam so long?”

“He said he’d be right back after he burned the mad scientist’s corpse,” Dean replied between reloads. “I thought he was with you!”

Another round through the shotgun briefly lit the space with a flash of yellow light and a crackling boom. The ghost Dean had blasted away ten seconds before apparated three inches from your face and threw you into the wall. The rotting wood split under your weight and you slid to the floor unceremoniously.

“We’ve gotta get out of here,” you coughed, struggling to your feet while trying to swat away the spirits of six toddlers at one time. “If the dude who experimented on all these people knows Sam wants to burn his bones, he’s gonna be pissed.”

After kicking down two doors and leaving an iron chain across the porch steps, you and Dean skidded off in the Impala to Cave Hill Cemetery. Sure enough, the grave had been dug up but Sam was pinned against a lawn crypt with a semi-opaque figure looming over him with a blunt looking surgical tool. 

“What’s up, Doc?” Dean taunted before emptying a round of salt into the deranged scientist. Ducking behind tombstones, you inched toward the reopened coffin. The apparition reappeared right over his grave and held his palm towards Dean, throwing him against a tree and holding him there. As the crazed spirit approached him with his medical instrument, you heard the struggle of clothing against concrete come from Sam’s direction.

“Y/N,” Sam whispered. You crawled behind a gravestone closer to him. He flicked a lighter onto the grass, barely able to move his muscles from still being in the ghost’s hold. Grumbling to yourself, you squirmed along the ground until you had the lighter.

“Sammy?” Dean yelped, his voice turning up as the scalpel barely scraped his chest.

Flick. Fire. And throw. The corpse below you submersed in flames and a chilling shrill filled the cemetery as the mad scientist pulled back from Dean in agony, the spirit consumed in a huff of fire. Both of the hunters slumped down as the hold on them dissipated, their eyes wandering and breaths shallow.

Against the reflection of orange flames dancing on the tombstone, you fingers curled around the cement and head poked over the top of it to cautiously asses the damage. Dean had a small cut on his chest, but he’ll live; Sam’s face was bruising but at least he hadn’t gotten knifed up yet. You breathed a sigh of relief and came out from behind the grave, all too ready to leave.

“Can we get out of here? I fucking hate cemeteries.”


End file.
